Next Young Justice: Heroes of Tomorrow
by Triss Laterose
Summary: Basically a Young Justice version of Next Avengers. All the old heroes die leaving behind their kids. Some of the ages will be changed to fit the story but please give it a chance. I'll be updating at least once a week maybe twice a week.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Honestly I've had this idea in my head for a long time. It's basically a Young Justice version of Next Avengers. Please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or Next Avengers or Katara (from ATLA) and Zia (Kane Chronicles) but I do own ANNA WEST, Miguel Reyes, Robin Drake (Cassie and Tim's kid), and Megan Kent. :D**

"Come on Uncle Roy."

"Yeah Uncle Roy, tell us the story more."

"Auntie Jade, make him tell us the story."

"More story!"

"Please…"

"Alright, alright, Roy, tell them the story."

"_WHAT_? I mean *cough*. Sure thing sweetie."

"_And there came a day unlike any other, a day when Earth's sidekicks were united. The archer, the speedster, the Kryptonian, the Martian, the bird, and the Atlantian. They fought villains know fully fledged hero could face. Time traveling villains, alien conquerors, and masters of evil. Young Justice vanquished them all. After a while, the first bird took a new name and a new bird joined the team along with the demigod, the beast, another speedster, the magician, and the beetle. When it seemed evil had finally been defeated they settled down to have lives of their own. The speedster and the archer fell in love. As did the Martian and the Kryptonian. The new bird found his love in the demigod. The beetle found his soul mate. The magician remained alone, as did the Atlantian and the first bird disappeared. And in time they had children or adopted."_

"Roy can you be a little more eloquent?"

"Why don't you tell the story?"

"I'll tell the story."

"Yes! Artemis! You tell the story."

"Yeah mommy, you tell the story."

"Okay Anna, I'll tell the rest of the story."

"_But in time, evil returned. An evil called the Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the entire earth, but the Young Justice team stood in his way. Unfortunately, Ultron knew all their weaknesses and defeat was inevitable-"_

"Mama."

"Yes Anna?"

"Don't interrupt the story Anna!"

"Shut up Robin!"

"Don't be mean…"

"MEGAN!"

Artemis sighed. The children could be a handful Robin Drake, Megan Kent, Zia Zatara, Katara, Miguel Reyes, and Anastasia (Anna for short) West were always arguing. Jade and Roy the only other adults there could be pretty hard to handle too. Not to mention Lian Harper and Damien Wayne always had a word or two to input.

"Anna what's the question?" asked Artemis.

"Where were Daddy and the first bird?"

Artemis sighed again, "Daddy had died saving the world from the Reach and the first bird, Nightwing, disappeared after his death."

"Oh…" mumbled Anna.

"On with the story," encouraged Jade. Roy put a hand on Artemis' shoulder. Both of them knew how much she missed Wally…

"_But before they fell, the Young Justice hid their children because they knew that as long as the children were alive there was hope… hope for the future."_

**FIVE YEARS LATER ARTEMIS DIED, TEN YEARS LATER JADE, AND ROY DIED. LEAVING 25 year old Damien Wayne and 20 year old Lian Harper to raise the six children. TWO YEARS AFTER JADE AND ROY DIED THE CHILDREN TOOK ON SUPER HERO NAMES.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There will be another chapter. Hope you enjoyed and if there's any stuff you would suggest to happen differently in this story, tell me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Soooo, this is the next chapter . If you have any questions feel free to ask them…**

_**FLASHBACK (TWO YEARS AGO): **_

"_Lian, Damian! Go! Take the kids and go," shouted Jade._

"_BUT MOM!" cried Lian._

_Jade glared at her and then looked at Damien._

"_Take care of her," she mouthed as she dodged another laser._

_Speechless, Damian nodded and quickly picked up a weeping Lian and sprinted towards the safe house where the kids were hiding._

"_Damien, where is Auntie Jade and Uncle Roy?" whispered Anna._

_Damien didn't look her in the eyes. Lian continued sobbing. Katara broke into tears and the others stood still in shock. _

_Robin snapped out of it first and mumbled, "Let's go."_

_Damien nodded and they all fled. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Roy watched them run as shot another arrow. Jade tossed her last knife and destroyed an Ultra-bot. She unsheathed her katanas and battled another one. Roy shot another arrow. The children were no longer in sight. The robots surrounded them._

"_I love you," said Roy._

"_I love you too," Jade answered._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Lian turned around just in time to see a huge robot land and take out the entire area around the safe house and the battle field. Tear filled her eyes but instead of breaking down she scooped up Miguel who was only 10 and ran harder. Damien was running beside her. Covering their retreat and making sure none of the robots snuck up on them. Megan, Robin, Zia, Katara, and Anna were in front of them._

_After a bit Katara asked, "Where are we going?"_

"_Gotham," answered Damien._

"_Why?" asked Anna, "Gotham's in ruins, there isn't anything there anymore…"_

"_Actually, there's something very important there," said Lian as she calmed down. _

"_What?" asked Robin curiously._

_Damien panted. Miguel was heavy. "A quinjet. We can use it to fly to Antarctica. Ultron programming can't survive the cold."_

"_why didn't we go there BEFORE?" shouted Anna._

"_It was too dangerous to get to the quinjet," said Damien._

"_Why isn't dangerous now?" questioned Zia._

"_It is dangerous; however, now it's more dangerous to do anything else," said Lian._

"_Oh."_

**END FLASHBACK**

**TIME: TWO YEARS AFTER JADE AND ROY'S DEATH**

**LOCATION: SAFEHOUSE IN ANTARCTICA**

**NAMES AND LINEAGE (You guess the powers and abilities based on the parent's powers)**

**Robin Drake, age 15, aka: Wonder Boy, the son of Cassie (WONDER GIRL) and Tim Drake (RED ROBIN). Megan Kent, age 14, aka: SuperMartian, daughter of M'gaan Morzz (MS. MARTIAN) and Connor Kent (SUPERBOY). Zia Zatara, age 16, aka: Zia, adopted daughter of Zatanna Zatara (ZATANNA). Katara, age 14, aka: Aqualass, adopted daughter of Kaldur (AQUALAD). Miguel Reyes, age 12, aka: Blue Beetle, son of Jaime Reyes (BLUE BEETLE) and unknown non-meta. Anastasia (Anna) West, age 16, aka: Spitfire, daughter of Artemis Crock (TIGRESS, ARTEMIS) and Wally West (KIDFLASH).**

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Robin as he flew around the compound. Megan followed closely behind him in her PJs nearly frying him with her heat vision. In a corner Zia sat in a meditative pose. Frowning, she opened one eye and glared at the source of noise. Katara, who was waterbending the water in the fountain that was in the memorial, glanced upward and rolled her eyes at the two's antics. Miguel who was flying around in his Blue Beetle suit stopped and laughed at the blatantly. All four of them wondered exactly what the two were arguing about.

"ROBIN! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH!" screeched Megan.

Robin who had just dodged a telepathic wave stuck his tongue out at her and flew into the greenhouse forest. With an inhuman screech (ha ha caught that Megan is technically only one fourth human) she flew after him. After awhile a successful Megan came out of the greenhouse with her hairbrush and stomped into her room. Robin soon followed. He had a huge red burn mark on his shoulder. Katara's eyes widened and she motioned for him to come over to the fountain. Robin trotted over with a smirk on his face. With a sigh, Katara bended some of the water onto his shoulder and slowly the burn mark began to disappear. When it was finally gone Katara bended the water back into the fountain.

"Why must you antagonize her?" questioned Zia with a frustrated eye roll.

"She makes it too easy."

"_ROBIN_, " Katara warned.

"Fine," he muttered with an eye roll of his own.

"Come on," said Zia, "We have to go train."

"Hey," said Katara, "Where's Anna?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were in Anna's bedroom. It was abnormally neat and clean. A massive bookshelf in one corner, a desk full scientific stuff was pushed up against the wall, a small mini fridge sat next to her bed and a small office desk and chair were placed near the wall. A laptop hummed on the bed and Anna was slumped over it on the bed still dressed in training clothes. It appeared as though she hadn't gone to sleep at curfew.

"She needs to get sleep before she drops down dead of exhaustion," stated Katara.

"What does she work on all the time anyway?" asked Robin.

"She wants to be a scientist like her dad," answered Zia.

"How do you know that?" said Robin.

"She's my best friend and the only other mature person who lives here," Zia said without turning around.

"Ouch," Robin said sarcastically.

Just then Miguel ran in saying, "¡caramba! Damien's getting impatient."

He stopped when he saw Anna on the bed. He smiled mischievously, "Does she get the magic, the sonic, the punch, or the water this time?"

Robin grinned and turned to Zia saying in a teasing voice, "Its Ms. Magic's turn."

"I hate you," stated Zia as she took a step closer to Anna.

The others took a step back and cleared away from Anna and Zia. Zia's eyes started glowing and she stretched out her hands in an odd gesture. A fiery red magical glow emitted from her hands and shocked Anna. Anna's eyes flew open in a second she had knocked all of them out of the room and was aiming an arrow at Zia's face before she realized what had happened. Her eyes widened in shock and she sheepishly rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. Tossing her bow to the side she reached out a hand to help Zia up. The others stood up.

"Ow," winced Robin, I think you broke my arm.

"Really?" asked Katara examining his arm. She frowned, "Robin there is nothing wrong with wrong with your arm."

"Of course there isn't," Anna said with a slight frown, "I wouldn't purposely hurt you guys."

Zia turned to Anna glaring, "What time did you got to bed?" she demanded.

"Um…"

"_Answer_."

"Couldn't have been any later than 5 am…"

"_5 am?"_

"Ehe hee hee hee…"snickered Robin.

"That is bad for your health," warned Katara.

"She knows that, she just-" started Zia.

"GUYS!" Miguel said, "We ran out of coffee yesterday! Damien wants us in the training room!"

Everyone turned pale. Anna dashed into her room and used her super speed to get ready in a few seconds while Miguel and Robin flew there. Katara and Zia ran after them. When they got to the training room they saw that Megan and _surprise surprise _Anna were waiting for them. Lian stood beside them yelling animatedly at Anna; however Damien was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they got there Damien popped up in front them. It would have scared them if they hadn't been dealing with it for almost their entire lives.

"Miguel, what part of 'training RIGHT NOW' do you not understand?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you are actually reading this story I commend your patience, the next chapter should be out in a few days or next week, depends. Reviews are welcome. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! Another chapter. The flashback scene in this one is high K plus.**

"We had to wake Anna up," answered Zia, who was currently glaring at Anna.

Damien raised an eyebrow called Lian, Megan, and Anna over. When they were up Damien looked Anna the eye and asked, "Why did you wake up so late."

Anna opened her mouth to answer but Zia beat her to it, "She was working on her science stuff. Some about quantum time physics (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no idea what quantum time physics are or if they are even real but I know what a tesseract is)** and tesseracts."

"Anna," sighed Damien, "You have work to do."

Lian came up beside Damien and kissed his cheek saying, "Damien's right, Anna lately you've been too focused on science and training. All that's good but too much of a good thing isn't good at all. You have other stuff like chores, and spending time with-"

"NO!" shouted Anna.

"What-"

"NO! Don't you get it? Training and science are the only things I have left of my parents! Megan has her parents memories, Zia can use magic to find out what her mother was like, Robin's parents had journals, and Miguel's Beetle thing tells him about his dad! MY DAD DIED BEFORE I WAS BORN! ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HIM ARE SOME SCIENCE FORMULAS! SCIENCE! S-C-I-E-N-C-E! AND MY MOM…" yelled Artemis, and then her voice became a shuddering whisper, "my mom…" with that Anna fled the training room at super speed leaving a very disturbed group of metas and two non-metas.

Damien started forward but Lian put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let me handle this, you start training."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It's not fair _thought Anna. But then again how was anything in their crazy messed up world fair. She knew that soon Damien would come and started talking about how it's for 'their own good'. That was why she had to find a good hiding place. She stopped when she came to her mother's memorial stone. Her father's was right beside it. The memorial grove was a stoned paved section of ground. Other heroes who Damien and Lian had known of had memorials too. The fountain that Katara had been using earlier was in the center. The memorials surrounded the fountain. Trees surrounded the beautiful serene place. She stood absolutely still in front her parents' grav- no memorials. She fell to her knees in front her mother's memorial as she mentally relived her mother death.

_**FLASHBACK (SEVEN YEARS AGO)**_

_**LOCATION: JUST OUTSIDE THE ORIGINAL SAFE HOUSE WHICH WAS JUST A SHACK WITH HI-TECH SHIELDING**_

_**EXACT LOCATION: THE CANYON**_

_**EVENT: ARTEMIS' DEATH (AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS PART IS HIGH K plus)**_

_Anna stood at the bottom of the Canyon. She was bore. Her Auntie Jade had told her to come here. At least, she thought it was Auntie Jade. It talked like and it looked like, but it didn't act like her. It walked funny, and it told to come here… which was funny because usually Auntie Jade told her, Zia, Megan, Robin, and Katara not to leave the safe house. She absentmindedly kicked a pebble. She knelt down and looked at the small stone. It was shaking. Rattling even… Slowly she turned around. A massive amount of animal like aliens was stampeding toward her. She gasped and tried to run at super speed but tripped over the very stone she had been examining. By the time she got up it was too late to run The odd machines were running around her. They sprinted past her almost trampling her. There were too many. She couldn't run through them without running into one of them. As she stumbled through one of them hit her shoulder. _

"_MOM!" she shrieked as she tumbled to the ground. Why did Aunt Jade tell her to come here? She tried to get up but she couldn't. Just when she thought one of them was going to run right over her out of the fray leaped her mother. Artemis tossed Anna over shoulder and shot a grappling arrow at the canyon wall. Still running she cradled Anna and then the grappling hook tugged them up to the canyon wall. Artemis just made it to a ledge and placed Anna on it. Then her grappling arrow came undone and she fell back into crowd of alien menaces, which were still passing though the canyon._

"_MOM!" Anna cried. Anna's eyes searched the canyon for her mother. Just when her mother shot another grappling arrow to another ledge a little farther along the way. Anna scrambled through a small tunnel to get a better vantage point. _

_Artemis hung to a small ledge. She couldn't get up. Her feet kept slipping and she couldn't reach her boy. From the shadows of the ledge emerged her sister, Jade. _

"_Jade! Oh, thank goodness. HELP ME! Please," Artemis shouted._

"_Hmmmm… said Jade as she leaned over to the ledge and grabbed Artemis' hands, "I'm not Jade." And then it face morphed into hideous looking alien. Artemis' eyes widened as the extra-terrestrial flung her arm from her; in the process knocking her bow from her back; it clattered uselessly to the ground. Just as Anna emerged from the tunnel she saw Artemis hit the ground with a sickening thud. The animals trampled over her obscuring her from Anna's view. Another, another, and another. Then as the last one came Anna super speeded to the bottom of the canyon. _

"_Mom?" she called out uncertainly, "Mom?" she called again._

_She walked to where she'd seen her mother landed and a horrifying sight. Her mother lay on the ground. Carefully she stepped towards her mother's listless form. Tentatively, she reached out and nudged her mother. Artemis didn't move. _

"_Mommy?" she whispered._

_She touched her again. Nothing. She shook her mother rapidly. Nothing…_

_She turned away and ran a little ways from her mother's… body… and shouted, "Help! Somebody? Anybody?! HELP!"_

_Nobody came. Turning back to her mother she nestled under arm. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna reached to her neck and took up the small chain that hung there. Carefully she fingered the engagement ring that was the pendant of the necklace. Her mother's engagement ring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CONTINUE FLASHBACK:**

_As she sobbed into her mother's arm she gripped her mother's necklace. On it was an engagement ring. Her mother had told her that she had found after Anna's father had died. She said it was back at their house along with two plane tickets to Paris. Uncertainly she unclasped the necklace. She slowly put into her pocket. Her mother's bow and arrows were miraculously undamaged. Angrily she gripped the bow in her hands and wept into her mother's shoulder again. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. She whipped her head around and saw her Auntie Jade standing there. _

"_AUNTIE JADE?!" she shouted as she stood up, the bow still at hand, "Something's wrong with my mommy!" _

"_Sweetheart," said the thing venomously, "Your mother is dead."_

"_WHAT?" Anna whispered._

"_Why did you come here. You know better. It's your fault she's dead."_

"_No," Anna muttered, trembling._

"_Yes," it said, "YOU did."_

"_But you told me come-"_

"_Did I?" it said as it transformed back into the monster._

_Anna gasped._

"_RUN little one," it screeched._

_And Anna RAN._

"_Hmmmm…." It said and signaled for the other creatures to come out of hiding, "Another one… take the body away. It would not do to leave evidence." And they disappeared without a trace. _

**END FLASH BACK (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Can anyone guess what movie inspired that scene?)**

Anna felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Damien but instead it was Lian. Lian sat beside her.

She was silent for a few moments before asking, "Do you want to talk about?"

Anna stopped fiddling with the ring. She turned to Lian and whispered, "I'm working on a time machine."

"WHAT?" Lian asked, startled.

"A time machine, like the one Impulse made. He stopped the Reach that way so maybe we can stop Ultron that way… "

"Anna, they- you- you can't just build a time-"

"But I have to try. I have a whole bunch of stuff, but I'm missing key components…"

"ANNA. You have to be patient , you have to stay safe.

"STAY SAFE! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS HERE. EVER. It's just training and chores and…"

"Anna, please, it's what your mother would have wanted."

Anna stopped. She glanced at the memorial stone. She sighed. "Alright…" she muttered, "I'll come train."

"And?" prodded Lian.

"And… I'll sleep at night…"

"Good," Lian said giving Anna a hug, "now come on."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: KK, got that chapter done. Yes, there will be another chapter. Probably in a week or so. Anyway, can anyone guess what movie inspired Artemis' death scene?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter… Oh joy, I hope you guys enjoy it… oh, by the way… ehehehe, guess I forgot to mention that for the purposes of this story Lian and Damien are married so… yeah.. Just though that bit would be helpful to know.. … Don't hate me… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or Next Avengers or Katara (from ATLA) and Zia (Kane Chronicles) but I do own ANNA WEST, Miguel Reyes, Robin Drake (Cassie and Tim's kid), and Megan Kent. :D**

"Alright," said Damien, "Since everyone but Megan and Miguel decided to be late everyone but Megan and Miguel can do 30 extra pull ups while Megan and Miguel start their warm up exercises. Everyone groaned and went about their business. About ten minutes after Lian had gone after Anna a streak came running towards them. It went back and forth so fast you could hardly see it for about five minutes. Then Lian came into view and the flash stopped in front of her and walked the rest of the way back.

"Anna, the others have already started their thirty extra pull-ups so you can do… AND NO SUPER SPEED."

Anna grumbled something about freedom but began the training exercise. Lian stood beside Damien as he coached them.

"So," Damien said, turning to Lian, "What was that all about."

"She feels she's the only one who doesn't have some sort of connection to her parents…"

"But Artemis was alive…"

"But she died in front of her; none of us were really able to drag anything out of her. My dad… Red Arrow… she told him more than she told any of us, but," Lian sighed quietly, "He's gone…"

"Lian," whispered Damien pulling her into a one armed hug.

"EWWWWWW!" said Miguel, "You guys aren't going to get all mushy on us, are you?"

Lian laughed and Damien smirked.

"That's ten push-ups for you Miguel!" he said with a chuckle.

At that Miguel wilted and the rest of the group laughed.

"That's what you for interfering with true love," Megan sighed, as she stared off into the sky dreamily.

"Ha," said Anna, "_True Love? _You're living in a fairytale Megan. _True love _can't be scientifically proven."

"Indeed," agreed Zia with a small smile.

"Alright," said Damien, "Back to work."

Once the kids were doing their exercises again Lian turned to Damien and asked, "Do you believe in true love?"

"Of course," he stated as he hugged her, "You know that."

"There's another thing," Lian said sadly, "She's trying to build a time machine."

Damien abruptly let go of her.

"A TIME MACHINE?"

"Yes, she thinks she can recreate Impulse's time machine."

"Well, she smart but…"

"I know," Lian muttered, "It's pretty impossible."

"Yes," confirmed Damien, "The calculations alone are near impossible to come up with but retrieving all the parts to build a time machine is IMPOSSIBLE. Especially when we have to stay here."

"I know," agreed Lian. Then after a pause, "I love you."

Damien smiled at her and said, "I love you too."

And the two of them stood their smiling like fools until Robin tripped Megan and Miguel spilled water all over the course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After training Anna started back to her room. The others followed her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flipped the person over her head and tossed them to the ground. She whipped out her bow and aimed an arrow at the _attacker _all in a second.

"Oops," she said with a smirk as she helped Zia up.

"Ow," Zia muttered, the she frowned and said, "_Anna_."

"Don't _Anna _me," replied Anna angrily, "Don't worry tattle tale, Lian's already forcing me to spend time with you guys."

"FORCING? So you won't spend time with us unless you have to?"

"Maybe," said Anna glaring steadily at Zia.

"What?" whimpered Miguel.

"Hush," whispered Katara as she ruffled his hair," she doesn't mean it."

"Oh yes she does," shouted Zia as her eyes started to glow, "She doesn't care about any of us."

"What does any of it matter, anyway?" questioned Anna furiously, "What does any of this mean. Ultron will just find us and kill you all and we'll all die one by one and leave each other."

"Oh really, "said Zia, "So you think we'll just abandon you?"

"If you die there's really nothing you can do but leave!"

"So you think we can't protect ourselves?!"

"If that's how you want to see it!"

"UGH!"

"Guys stop arguing," interrupted Megan.

"Why should we?" asked Anna.

"Guys, there's always hope," Megan replied.

"Oh that's right," Anna said sarcastically, "There's hope for you 'cuz your _Kryptonian_ dad's not dead, like our parents. He just abandoned you!"

"Take it back!" shouted Megan as she flew straight for Anna.

Anna flipped over her, "Your telepathy telekinesis doesn't scare me Megan."

"Then allow me to show you why you should fear it!" Megan cried as she sent a wave of power in Anna's direction.

"GO MEGAN! TEACH HER A LESSON!" cheered Zia.

"No," cried Katara, "We cannot fight each other."

"Uhhh… should we stop them?" asked Miguel, turning to Robin.

"Hey," Robin answered, "I'm just enjoying the show.

Anna nimbly dodged attack after attack until finally the two stood motionless, engaged in a psychic battle. Both of their eyes glowed green. Surprisingly, Anna did not immediately faint and fall to the ground but stood there, her stubborn mind fighting the strength of Megan's powers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The others turned to see a seething Damien crossing his arms and giving the entire group_** the Bat glare. **_

"Uh, well," stuttered Miguel.

"Damien!" Robin said, "I was just about to stop them."

"What are they doing?" Damien looked closer. Then his eyes widened.

He shook Megan saying, "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? DO YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE A PHSYICIC BATTLE HAS ON SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE TELAPATHY?"

Megan's eyes flickered back to their normal alien blue and she wiped a lock of raven colored hair from her face.

"Uhhh, hi Damien," she squeaked.

Anna eyes flashed green for one more second and then they returned to the hazel they had been before their battle. She staggered for a bit and then regained her balance and shouted, "What'd ya do that for? I was winning!"

"Was not!" Megan, then after a pause, "ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE USING YOUR POWERS!"

"_I _was using my powers. _You_ were holding the whole battle in _MY _head!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" commanded Damien, "Really," he said shaking his head ,"I thought you knew better than to use your psychic abilities on the others, Megan."

"It wasn't Megan's fault," Zia said, calmly stepping forward. All the children's eyes widened.

"It was Anna's fault," she continued, "Anna told me she was only spending time with us because Lian made her and I got angry. Megan told us to stop arguing and said that should have hope and then Anna went and insulted Megan's dad!"

Damien frowned, without looking at Anna he asked, "What exactly did Anna say?"

"She said, 'Oh that's right, there's hope for you 'cuz your _Kryptonian_ dad's not dead, like our parents. He just abandoned you!'"

"WELL HE DID!" said Anna.

Megan's eyes began to glow. Zia glared at Anna. The rest of the kids stood there looking awkward.

"Alright," said Damien, his voice dangerously calm, "Megan, Zia, and Anna go to your rooms."

"Ha ha," teased Miguel.

"Miguel, you, Katara, and Robin too."

Zia and Megan stomped towards their rooms. Katara and Robin glared at Miguel for a second before heading in opposite directions towards their own rooms, and Miguel put on his Blue Beetle suit and flew off. Anna had just turned around when Damien stopped her. She turned to face him. He sighed.

"Look, Anna, I know you're feeling cooped up here. I know you feel we should be doing something more than training and chores, but I can't allow you take out your anger on the others."

"You don't understand," she whispered.

"Anna, you're right," Damien admitted, "I don't understand. However, that is because you won't tell us. We're here for you. Lian and I. We can't ever replace your parents but…"

"No, Damien. I'm fine anyway. And like you say- you're not my parents," and with that she stalked off to her room, which was right in front of them.

Lian stepped out of the shadows from behind Damien and stood beside him.

"It takes time," she said.

Damien sighed, "I know."

Just then a loud, blaring noise sounded around the entire safe house. It was the alarm.

**Author's Note: If there's actually anyone reading this you probably hate me right now… Next chapter should be up sometime this week or next week. Also, can anyone find the lines inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Here's another chapter. I'm trying to develop the characters better so if you have a suggestion to better my writing feel free to tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or Next Avengers or Katara (from ATLA) and Zia (Kane Chronicles) but I do own ANNA WEST, Miguel Reyes, Robin Drake (Cassie and Tim's kid), and Megan Kent. :D**

Megan wiped her eyes. She was in room, sitting on her bed.

'My father didn't abandon me! He didn't. Did he? No!' she thought, "Anna was just being mean.'

Taking a deep breath Megan composed herself and shifted through her mother's memories. A picture slowly formed in her mind, and her powers helped her replay the first time her mother had met her father. Megan smiled childishly. She went through all the memories with her dad. 'No,' she decided, 'He would not have willingly abandoned me.'

Delving farther into the memories she found one where her mother's powers had damaged someone's brain beyond repair. She frowned. Then she sat straight up.

'I almost did that to ANNA,' she thought with horror. Anna, who was hardly a meta at all! All she had were her speed powers of course, but nothing and nobody to teach her how to use them. Ashamed she curled into a little ball. Even if Anna had been horribly mean, nobody, whoever they were, should ever have to live like that. Except… she slowly uncurled, except perhaps Ultron.

With a sigh Megan looked around her room. The pink and purple walls shone in bright contrast against the large s-shield sign on the wall. A collection of fairytales was on her bed dresser. The lavender covers on her bed were hardly visible beneath all the teddy bears. The teddy bears were dressed in various super hero costumes. In the other corner there was a small sewing machine and a whole bunch of sewing materiel. Just as she was about to tuck herself in and take a nap the alarm sounded. Megan's eyes widened, and she bolted from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miguel and Katara's room were close by each other so they headed in the same direction but before they parted his suit morphed back into the beetle on his back; he ran up to Katara and asked, "Did Anna really mean she doesn't like us?"

"What?" Katara asked, surprised that Miguel was still dwelling on that. Her heart softened at the sight of Miguel's sad expression. Bending down to his level she placed hand on his shoulder, "No, she was just angry at Zia. Actually she loves us so much she is afraid we'll die."

"Well, then," reasoned Miguel, "we will have to do our ¡mejor! to not die."

He grinned at Katara and smiled back at him, "Yes, I suppose we will have to do our best not to die." Then just as Miguel had suited up again so as to fly into his room, a loud sound emitted from every which direction. Shocked, both of them froze for a second before running/flying to where they had last seen Damien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin was sitting on his ceiling **(Author's Note: Remember he can fly. )** His room was right next to Anna's. He could hear her talking to Damien. With a frown he glanced at the room. There was nothing special about it. Swooping over to his desk he grabbed a large notebook. Opening it as he sat down on the bean bag that was pushed up against the wall he scanned through the writing. His father's journal. Lots of stuff on fighting techniques and of course _Wonder Girl_. His mother. Come to think of it there was almost as much stuff on her as there was on fighting. According to Damien, that was really something. Robin sighed. He was pretty sure he was named Robin because of his dad's super hero name. Scratch that he was absolutely sure of it. Grunting he placed the book back on the desk. He heard a loud noise.

'The alarm,' he thought, 'Oh joy. Another training exercise.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zia was furious. She was seething. She was definition of angry. She was boiling. She was ready to kill something.

''_Woh erad ehs_!?" Zia shouted. A white magical aura surrounded her hands as she punched a hole through her wall.

'Why would she even suggest something like that?' Zia wondered, 'I am her best friend! Why would she not want to spend time with us? She doesn't trust us to stay alive? She thinks we're all gonna die?!"

'_Ehs t'nseod tsurt su ot yats evila_?' *punch* '_T'nseod tnaw ot dneps emit htiw su_!' *punch*

A sizable dent was displayed on her wall when she heard the alarm. Fear gripped her heart and the magical aura disappeared from her hands as she fled in the direction of Lian and Damien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damien's eyes widened **(Author's Note: Which looked weird because of his mask). **Lian froze. Miguel flew around.

"What are these lights? And that noise?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Katara, Zia, Anna, Megan, and Robin turned to Damien and Lian. They unfroze.

"Everyone get in Anna's room NOW." Damien ordered forcefully.

"But…" Katara began.

"Go now!" Damien said.

The others all ran into Anna's room. Lian sprinted off in another direction. Anna lingered outside her bedroom door.

"Damien, what's…" she started.

Damien looked her in the eye and said, "Get in now," before running off in the same direction as Lian.

Anna turned around and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She flipped a switch and all the safety protocols turned on. The others were sprawled out on the floor, bed and desk, or in Robin's case, sitting on the ceiling.

"What do you thinks happening?" asked Katara, casting worried glances at the doors and windows.

"Maybe it's a ¡monstruo!," said Miguel, then he gasped and dove under Anna's covers. "Maybe… maybe it is Ultron?"

"Miguel," Katara corrected, "You don't ever get on a bed that's made."

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Robin, "It's not Ultron. There's no way he could find us in the middle of nothing."

"Well," Anna said with a smirk, as she typed away on her computer, "Technically speaking, it would be easier to find us in the middle of nothing because we are something, but I agree with Robin. It's not Ultron."

Suddenly, something blasted through the window in a swirl of wind. All the children got into fighting stances. An odd looking robot flew in through the window. A harsh breeze swept in with it.

"Hello. Children." It said before it collapsed on the ground in front of them.

"EEEEEEEK," shrieked Megan.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Miguel as he leapt up and dove behind Anna's bed.

Damien and Lian were running up to the room.

"Red Tornado? Are you hurt?" questioned Lian frantically as Damien began to help the robot up.

"Hello. Lian. Damien. Yes. Slightly. And. How. Odd. This. Doesn't. Look. Like. The. Control. Room."

Damien and Lian started carrying the robot out of the room and in the other direction.

"Damien? Lian?" asked Zia uncertainly.

"Look," said Lian as she struggled under the weight of Red Tornado, "We know you have lots of questions, but please wait. You'll get your answers. Just... stay here."

And Damien, Lian, and the robot disappeared into the forest, memorial, and training room section of the safe house.

"We're following them," declared Anna as she grabbed a bag and stuffed her laptop, some books, notes, and food. Collecting all her weapons she turned to them and said, "Go get anything important to you. We don't know if they're taking that thing out of the safe house."

"Out of the safe house?" squeaked Miguel, "But we're not supposed to leave ¡aquÍ!"

"Who cares," said Robin before flying out to get his stuff. When the others had all gotten the stuff most important to themselves they headed in the same direction that Damien and Lian had headed in.

**Author's Note: Again if there's actually anyone reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no excuses for this chapter being so late. I was just being lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or Next Avengers or Katara (from ATLA) and Zia (Kane Chronicles) but I do own ANNA WEST, Miguel Reyes, Robin Drake (Cassie and Tim's kid), and Megan Kent. :D**

"Hurry up," said Anna impatiently, as she rushed them.

"Not all of us have super speed Anna," muttered Zia.

"Not all of us know how to use our powers either," said Anna with a frown.

"Are you saying I don't know how to use my powers?!" shouted Zia.

Anna's eyes widened, "Actually I was saying I don't know anything about my powers."

Zia calmed down a bit, "Oh."

"Geez," interjected Robin, "Anyone got a knife? If you do hand it over and I'll cut you a slice of tension from the air."

"Hee, hee," laughed Miguel, "Tension. I get it."

"Alright," stated Anna, "They trail of robot guts stops here."

They all looked around.

"The memorial grounds?" pondered Anna.

"Maybe Lian started clearing their tracks…" wondered Katara doubtfully.

"Maybe the robot ate them!" cried Miguel, wide-eyed.

"Don't be ridiculous," sighed Zia.

"I don't think the robot ate them," comforted Katara.

"That's right," teased Robin, "The robot probably tore them to itty bitty pieces."

"What?" whimpered Miguel.

"Not helping, Robin," muttered Megan, drawing out his name sarcastically.

"Maybe," said Katara, "They flew or something."

"Flew?" repeated Zia doubtfully.

"Perhaps it's like in story books!" suggested Megan, "You know, like a secret passage or something."

"It is as good an idea as any," admitted Anna, "Come on. Let's look for a secret passage."

The children wandered about the memorial. Katara and Zia checked the fountain, pressing on the bricks and pushing and pulling at the designs. Miguel and Robin checked the ground for a trap door; however Anna checked the memorial stones. Her parents', Robin's parents, Miguel's dad, Megan's parents, Katara's dad, and Zia's mother. She went over well-known member of the Justice League's memorials and the memorials of some younger heroes as well. Finally she came to the last two stones. Auntie Jade's and Uncle Roy's. She inspected her Uncle Roy's stone. It was silver, like most of the other stones, and had a red feathered arrow engraved in the front. Nothing. She glanced over at her Auntie Jade's. A picture of the Cheshire cat was displayed neatly in the front. She ran her hand over it. A small blue glow appeared beneath her hand. Anna gasped and drew back her hand.

"Guys," she called excitedly, "come over here!"

"What?" exclaimed Katara curiously.

"Yeah," muttered Zia, "what did you find?"

The others came over. Anna gingerly placed her hand over the Cheshire picture. Her fingers delicately spread over the symbol. A blue glow emanated from beneath her hand. The sound of something heavy moving turned their attention to the fountain. It slowly, mechanically moved to the side revealing a dark passageway. Miguel wandered over to the entrance.

"Hey you guys," he blurted, "there are stairs."

"Careful, Miguel," warned Katara, worriedly.

"Wait," called Megan. The others turned to face her. "Shouldn't we… you know check if it's safe before rushing headlong into it…?"

The others gave her looks of confusion. Anna seemed to contemplate it for a moment before a small devious grin the made her look like her mother stretched over her face.

"You're right, Megan," she stated. The others turned to Anna in shock. Anna continued. "You're right, and since you're practically invulnerable you can in second."

"Wait, what?" Megan practically shrieked, "What do you mean second?"

"Well, while we've been mindlessly chattering Miguel's already made it halfway down the tunnel."

"What?" cried a now extremely worried Katara, before running into the tunnel and calling Miguel's name.

"You'd think she was his mother," muttered Zia.

"Well," said Robin, who had observed them from above ground for a while now, "She kind of is. He's the youngest and Katara takes care of him. She's like an older sister/mother to all of us, even though she's younger than you guys…"

"Robin's right," agreed Anna. She turned and then jumped and did a triple flip, effectively landing right in front of the entrance. Her 'siblings' all muttered 'show off' at the same time before following her.

The tunnel was dark and everything seemed to be made of metal. Everyone but Megan's and Robin's (they were flying) footsteps echoed loudly. The tunnel ended in a large dark cavern. Anna walked further in. Suddenly a bright spotlight centered on a person in a large glass tube. Anna took a startled step backwards.

"Who is it?" questioned Zia in a shocked voice. Katara gasped and stepped forward in awe.

"Father?" she whispered.

The others turned and followed her gaze. The figure in the center of the room was, indeed it couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, Aqualad.

Katara began to go forward before a hand held her back.

"Wait, Katara," advised Megan, "I'm not sensing any brain activity…"

Anna stepped briskly toward Aqualad before taking something out of her bag. She held it over the figure and then gasped, "Katara, this isn't your dad… this is a clone of your dad…"

Katara's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly more lights went on and more figures that had been previously hidden by the darkness were revealed.

"These," Robin's voice cracked, "These are our parents' clones?"

"But it doesn't make sense? Where did these clones come from?' muttered Anna.

"Who cares?" shouted Miguel gleefully as he flew around, "Look Megan, here's your mom, the Martian; my dad, the beetle; and Anna's mom, the archer! All of our parents!"

"No, "said Zia, "Not all of them, there isn't a clone of Megan's dad…or the first bird… what was his name… _Chickenwing_ or something…"

"Nightwing," corrected Anna.

"How could we have lived here this whole time and not known about this?" asked Zia.

"Guess Damien and Lian are better at hiding things than we thought," mumbled Anna spitefully.

"Well," said Katara, "We should keep moving if we're going to spy on them- find them… I meant… find them."

"Sure you did Katara, "said Megan sarcastically as she led the others further down another tunnel.

Anna was still staring at the clones of her parents, mostly her dad's.

"Why would anyone clone our parents?" asked Zia, who had stayed behind in the room with her.

"I don't know…" admitted Anna sadly.

Zia sighed, "Come on, who knows what trouble the others will cause if we leave them alone."

However, Anna didn't make any move to leave.

"What if it had my dad's voice… or his memories?"

Zia sighed, "Anna…"

Anna took a step closer to the encased clone, "Hello? Uh… Dad? Are you there?"

Zia sighed again, "Anna it's not your dad, it's a clone and my magic is telling me it isn't even one of those intelligent clones… it's like a human robot or something..."

Anna stepped closer and put her hand on the thin wall of glass, "Uhhh, Kid Flash, sir, are you, um… online?"

The clone's eyes opened revealing a pupil less eyeballs that seemed to glow white. A second after the Kid Flash clone was 'activated' all the other clones opened their eyes as well. They all stood at the same time. The glass cases opened and they stepped out, Aqualad leading them.

"Clone Aqualad online, accessing mission databases, mission found. Destroy the alien Ultron.

Anna looked at them in horror.

"What did you do?" Zia cried as she tried to stop Aqualad with a spell, "My magic isn't working!"  
"I don't know…"

"Why isn't my magic working?!"  
"Damien must have one of the power dampeners around her somewhere…"

**Author's Note: Again if there's actually anyone reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. :D Constructive criticism is welcome. I always love bettering my writing. :D**


End file.
